


Begin Again

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Savi could still remember that time he'd been dying and he'd met a golden-eyed teen that had made him feel safe in a way he'd never felt before… or since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> This is my first reincarnation fic, so I hope you guys don't think it sucks  
> The title belongs to a Taylor Swift song because I was listening to her while I wrote.  
> I'll introduce Gojyo and Hakkai in the end, since this story is about just Goku and Sanzo meeting up again.

Part One

 

 

Savi often looked back on that day a lot over the past twelve years, and yet, he still couldn't make heads or tails of his strange meeting with the golden-eyed boy who'd saved him and made him feel safe. He'd never felt quite like that again. He knew though, that he wanted to meet him again.

The boy had alluded that they would, when he was older, but Savi was getting irritated with the wait. Though, he wouldn't stop looking for him, Savi knew that he was already too entranced. 

 

::Flashback::

 

Savi had been stumbling forward, making his way down the street to where that worthless bastard undoubtedly was hiding out… or drinking like a fish over what he'd done to him, the fucking coward.

Almost tripping over his feet, Savi had found himself leaning against the building as he panted for every pained filled breath. Pressing a shaking hand against his chest, Savi looked down at a blood-soaked make-shift bandage across the right side of his chest.

He knew that he was dying, since that that shitty, rat-bastard had nicked something he shouldn't have and now he was bleeding out, but Savi didn't give a fuck. 

He had a goal, before he drew his last damn breath… he was going to kill that deadbeat cock-sucker of a foster father! Which reminded Savi of the loaded gun in his jean's pocket.

Reaching down to feel the handle, Savi almost smiled as he fantasized about blowing that fucker's head off. It was an intensely satisfying thought after everything that shithead had put him through in the last year since he'd been forced to live with him.

Savi shook those dark memories from his mind as he restarted hobbling forward, using his obstinate, iron-will to force each agonizing step into the direction he wanted, needed, to go.

Unfortunately, or fortunately as it would later prove to be, fate had other plans for Savi… as he was bowled over by someone who was walking in the opposite direction as he, and not fucking paying attention!

“Fuck!” Savi cried out, as he started to fall to the ground. 'No! If I fall, I might not be able to get the hell up and go after him!' Savi thought to himself, panicked.

Thankfully, two well muscled, lean arms encircled him before he could hit the pavement. 

Shaking in relief, and in pain, Savi had opened his eyes and looked up to shoot a vicious glare at the one who'd almost knocked him over… but when he'd met those liquid golden eyes, Savi had felt an odd sensation of nostalgia and vertigo that didn't involve his stab wound pass over him.

The older kid, for he couldn't be much older than Savi's own twelve years, maybe sixteen, looked like he was seeing a ghost as he gazed down at Savi with rapt, stunned-filled eyes.

“S-Sanzo?” He'd whispered in disbelieving wonder, almost as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him, but he also seemed to want to so badly that it looked like it hurt.

Savi had lost his glare by then, for reasons he could never name, and had instead just looked up into tear-filled golden eyes, and said, almost apologetically.

“No, my name's Savi.”

His voice seemed to snap the teen out of his shock as he gave Savi's small, bloody form a once over. He didn't look too happy with what he saw, in fact Savi could've sworn he saw dread pass over that expressive, attractive face.

“Oh, gods, your hurt bad. Here, let me… let me carry ya to my place an' I'll heal ya right up.” The strange boy had said, panic clear in his voice as he'd gently lifted Savi into his arms and started running.

Savi had been so shocked by this sudden change in circumstances that he hadn't thought to protest this action until it was too late and the older boy was already dashing off with him to… somewhere.

In mere minutes, Savi was inside an apartment building, inside the teen's home and being placed on a small, but comfortable bed as the older boy just ripped open his shirt to take a look at the wound. Savi didn't have to look at that sudden gray-tinged face to know just how bad it was.

“Don't bother, I'm going to die… I already knew that. But now it fucking looks like I'm not going to bring that ugly fucker with me… thanks to you, you stupid… monkey!” Savi had angrily snapped out.

The older kid had looked like someone had hit him over the head with a shovel, as he'd gazed down at Savi with yet another bewildered stare.

“W-what? What are ya talkin' 'bout, San- Savi?” He'd asked, worry and puzzlement spreading over his features.

To this day, Savi didn't know why he'd answered that kid honestly… there was just something about those earnest…, oddly familiar golden eyes that had made him open his mouth and say, truthfully.

“I wanna kill my foster father. He's the one who did this to me and I wanted to pay his useless ass back before I died. Now that you've brought me here, I won't be able to! I should fucking kill you for taking my revenge from me… but I'm too tired.”

Savi hadn't known how the cheerful looking teenager would react to his statement, but he remembered feeling very nervous… almost as if he didn't want to scare the monkey away from him.

The last thing he'd ever expected to see was those golden-eyes gaining an understanding, almost amused look briefly before another, darker, look had replaced it as the teen had said, wryly.

“Yep, that sounds like you. But ya ain't gonna die, Sa- Savi. I won't let ya. But how 'bout this, I'll take care of the ass-wipe that did this to ya while you get better? What d'ya say?”

Savi had been shocked at this offer, and hadn't known how to answer as he'd gawked up at the boy in stunned amazement. Had this kid really just offered to kill someone for him? Why…, what the fuck?! Had pretty much been going through Savi's mind repeatedly, until his critical situation had caught up with him.

“Are you an idiot?! I'm dying because I've lost too much fucking blood, so you can't do anything about that. And don't just fucking offer to kill someone for someone you don't know! That's insane… and really stupid. Moron!” Savi had yelled at him.

The kid had just shrugged without saying anything more and placed his hands on Savi's chest, which should've made him flinch at the contact since he really didn't like people touching him… but for some reason this teen's touch had made him felt safe, and Savi had been enveloped in a soothing warmth that had made him want to just close his eyes and sleep.

Indeed, he'd almost fallen asleep when the warm, soothing feeling had abruptly faded, as had those calloused, heated hands.

Eyes springing open in surprise, Savi had almost commented that he didn't say for him to stop touching him, when he'd realized that the dull, stabbing pain he'd been feeling for the last while had abruptly disappeared from his chest.

“Wha-” Savi had said, before reaching down and touching his chest. When he'd felt a scar over the fresh wound, he'd looked down with disbelieving eyes at his healed wound.

Looking up, Savi had gazed at the older teen with shocked violet eyes before he'd demanded to know.

“How the hell did you do that?!” 

A happy, pleased smile had lit up his face as the golden-eyed boy had answered, sounding proud of himself.

“I learned it. A long, long time ago from a friend. It's cool, right?” 

Savi had just watched him for a minute, but than he'd just shrugged his shoulders and let the mystery go… Savi knew that there were a lot of unexplainable things in the world. This was just one of them. And he had no real interest in solving them unless they got in his way…, and this hadn't so… 

Though he did want to know one thing, just one inconsequential thing that had been bugging him since he'd looked into those uncommon golden eyes.

“What's your name, monkey?” Savi had asked, finding himself holding his breath in anticipation.

The teen opened his mouth to answer… before he'd promptly stopped. He'd taken a long, good look down at Savi thoughtfully, before he'd answered introspectively.

“I'm not gonna tell ya, even if I really, really, badly want ya to know. I don't think you're ready to really know me yet… you're too young.”

Savi hadn't taken this way. He'd bolted up and grabbed the monkey's long hair, pulling his hand-full harshly, as he'd bitten out angrily.

“Don't be cryptic, monkey! It doesn't fucking work for you. You're going to tell me your shitty name or I'm will shoot pieces of you until you don't got a choice!”

Instead of getting pissed, or scared, as Savi had half-expected, the kid had instead just laughed. It hadn't been a mocking, derisive laugh either…, it'd been a sincerely joyful one. Startled, Savi had accidentally released the long, spiky, surprisingly soft hair and would've fallen back on the bed, since it had been his grip on said hair that had been keeping him up, when he'd felt the golden-eyed boy's strong arms surround him again.

“I'm real relieved that you're still you, Sanzo. I was kinda scared that ya wouldn't be, so I'm happy that ya still have your temper. And, I've missed ya so, so much an' I really don't wanna let ya go… but I know I hafta 'til ya are old enough to handle everythin' that's might happen with us meetin' up again. Things always go crazy whenever we're together…, so I'm gonna wait 'til ya can take care of yourself when I'm not with ya. Cuz I can't be… I learned a long time ago, sometimes ya can't always be there for the ones ya love… an' that ya just gotta believe in 'em an' that they're strong enough without ya.” The boy had said, sadly but with a hopeful undertone in his voice.

Savi hadn't completely understood much of what the boy had been saying, but for some reason when he'd heard those words, a proud, warm feeling had filled his chest and he'd raised a hand to thread his fingers through that spiky, brown hair.

They'd just sat like that, with the golden-eyed teen holding him and Savi running his fingers soothingly through his hair, until Savi had yawned as exhaustion had taken hold of him without him realizing it.

“I guess it's time for ya to sleep, huh? 'Night, Savi. I'll take care of everythin' for ya, so just sleep.” The teen had whispered in Savi's hair as he'd carefully pressed Savi back into the bed and covered him with the thick blanket.

Savi had just blearily looked up at him for as long as he had been able to, mesmerized by his odd, but beautiful golden gaze. That was the last sight Savi had seen of the boy… though he could have sworn that sometime that night, before he'd woken up, he'd felt a warm, lean body lay next to him for awhile and he'd heard a voice whisper a name.

Even though he could have been dreaming, Savi had never forgotten that treasured name, he'd held it close to him, though he often tried to shrug off the reason for that to himself.

Someday, Savi knew, he would meet that nostalgic, unusual golden-eyed kid again… and when he did, first, he'd thank him for taking care of that bastard for him, than he'd whack him a good one for just leaving him there.

::Flashback Ended::


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> So, I hope whoever read this like this.  
> This may be a little rushed, but I felt I wanna get it out like this, so sorry if it's too rushed.

Part Two

 

Now Savi was twenty-four and was in his last year of college. He was going to be a criminal profiler and take down bastards that thought they could get away with murdering someone.

It was seventeen days before Christmas break and he was studying for his mid-terms in his favorite cafe, as it was both quiet and unobtrusive since it was a bit out of the mainstream.

Unfortunately, even though this was usually a good place to study, Savi was currently being harassed by some lecherous moron that was trying to pick him up. He'd tried the polite route, though not normally one to bother with such things, Savi hadn't wanted to kick up a fuss and possibly get thrown out of the quiet cafe… but, unluckily, for him, the dumbshit just wasn't getting it. So, it was time to be brutally honest. 

“Look, asshole, I'm not fucking interested, so back the hell off.” Savi bit out, exasperated.

Obviously not expecting Savi to talk back, the guy puffed up and said, pompously.

“I'm just complimenting you! You're a pretty one and I've decided that you're a good one to go out with.”

Rolling his eyes, Savi slammed down his book on the arrogant prick's hand and, making sure to grind it it further down, bit out, aggrieved.

“And, I suppose I should just feel fucking thankful! I'm only going to say this one more time, I wouldn't go out with you even if it meant I could save this fucking world… so leave me the fuck alone before I decide to shoot your eyes out.”

Whimpering in fear, and pain, the man shot out of there like his feet were on fire. And, Savi just leaned back into his chair and continued studying, as if nothing had happened.

“Just as terribly bad-tempered as always, hmm?” Came a familiar voice as he slid into the seat across from Savi.

Suppressing the urge to groan out loud, Savi fixed a scowl on his face as he growled out, pissed.

“What the fuck do you want, Hanoch?! You know I'm fucking studying.”

The green-eyed, dark brown haired man just smiled placidly back as he mock scolded.

“Now, now, is that anyway to treat your professor?”

“You're not my professor anymore, so, yes!” Savi declared furiously.

“Ah, c'mon, prissy princess! There's no need ta be so grumpy.” Said another familiar voice as Gorrin dragged a chair from another table to sit next to Hanoch, though not before placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Resisting the urge to throw his coffee cup at the lewd, aggravating red-head, Savi just sat there and glared heatedly at them, waiting for whatever crap they were going to dump on him as that was the only reason both would dare to interrupt his study time.

“Alright, so y'know how Hano is always goin' out of his way to help people, well, yesterday I found a kid just laying up a tree, complainin' that he was starving. So, I decided to bring him up to our apartment 'cause Hano makes the best food ever, but when he saw me, he said 'it's you' and ran away. I wouldn't have thought anythin' about it except a weird encounter, but than today…” Gorrin trailed off and looked at Hanoch.

“I met that same boy just a few hours ago,” Hanoch continued the story, “He reacted to me in much the same manner as he did Gorrin, though, thankfully, he seemed less inclined to run from me.”

“So, you both met a weird kid, I don't see what that has fuck all to do with me!” Savi snapped out, impatiently.

“Why, simply because he is searching for you. He says that he followed your voice here, although I have no idea what he means by this… but the one he described was most certainly you, Savi.” Hanoch explained, sedately.

Savi was about to ask what the fuck he meant, when a sudden thought sprang from his mind. Feeling exhilarated tension suddenly grip his body, Savi asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

“This kid, describe him for me.” 

Neither fooled for an instant by Savi's mock blasé attitude, Hanoch and Gorrin nevertheless described him as a teenager who looked about sixteen or seventeen, had long, spiky copper-brown hair, a compact build and wide, brilliant golden eyes.

Savi felt elation swirl fiercely through him. Finally, he had found him again. Though, he was also confused because the monkey sounded like he hadn't aged a day and that just wasn't possible. 

“Where is he?” Savi demanded breathlessly.

“How the fuck should we know. He took off.” Gorrin said, confused on what was going on.

“Savi… do you know this boy?” Hanoch asked, in that annoying knowing way of his.

He didn't know how to answer. He'd told no one of his mysterious meeting with the strange, if familiar, golden-eyed boy. So, just shrugging, Savi started to gather his books and headed out without bothering to explain anything to his two… unorthodox friends.

Neither tried to stop him as Hanoch and Gorrin knew that their younger friend wasn't one to speak when he didn't want to… besides, whatever it was that was going on with him, they both had the feeling they'd find out one way or another.

As Savi hurriedly walked to his apartment, he started thinking about what he could do to find that golden-eyed monkey that he'd been yearning to see for… years.

Lost in thought as he was, Savi nevertheless was alert to his surroundings so he fixed fierce violet eyes onto the perv that had been chatting him up earlier… and who had a few of his friends backing him up by the looks of the four guys in front of him.

“Y'know, I was thinkin'? You were really rude earlier… I'd just wanted to get to know you better,” The suddenly brave man said as he and his friends moved to surround him. “So, now I'm going to show you what happens when you reject me!”

Feeling duly unimpressed by this coward's attitude, and the three other tough guys that were glaring at him stupidly, Savi returned bitingly.

“Who the fuck would want an idiotic, ugly and sour-smelling piss-licker like you?!”

The man made an incoherent sound of rage before he abruptly shouted for them to get him. Savi dropped his bag and immediately started to dish out punishment. He clocked one person harshly in the eye, while kicking another as hard as he could in the stomach, making the moron cough up pile even as Savi whirled around to kick a shoulder and elbow the coward trying to sneak up behind him on the nose, breaking it and dropping the guy with a yell.

Within minutes all four were down on the concrete and were moaning in pain. Taking another moment to sharply gaze down to make sure none were faking it, Savi concluded that they all must've first hit the liqueur before they'd come to bother him and that's why they went down so easily.

Picking up his bag, Savi stepped over the coward who'd tried to kick his ass with his buddies, while making sure to kick him hard in the side, and strode down the street.

“Y'know, ya really are still awesome, Savi.” A slightly husky, yet high-pitched voice said.

Stilling, Savi turned to the left and looked into the shadows of the tree in front of him, trying to find the owner of that voice. Unable to find him, Savi looked up… and met shadowed golden eyes.

“Goku.” He whispered before he knew what he was doing.

A beaming smile could be seen in the darkness just before the kid jumped down to stand in front of Savi. Clenching his bag, Savi gazed down in disbelief for a long moment as he tried to believe what he was seeing.

After all these years… he was finally meeting up with his monkey. While Savi was busy trying to make sense of things, Goku was looking him up and down with a grin and a look in his eye that had Savi shivering… for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

“Ya look just like ya used to. Just as beautiful as always.” Goku said, easily.

Savi, to his utter horror, blushed crimson. He hoped the night concealed his embarrassing reaction, even as he took a step forward and grabbed Goku's arm, saying firmly.

“You look just the same as I remember as well. That doesn't make any fucking sense, but fine, that doesn't matter right now. You're coming with me and don't bother trying to fucking run, I'll shoot you if you try.”

Just continuing to smile, Goku took another step until they were barely an inch apart and leaned up to press his lips lightly to Savi's, saying softly.

“That's okay, I'm not gonna go nowhere.”

Feeling flushed, Savi just huffed before he started walking in a fast pace, wanting to get home as fast as possible. Thankfully, his apartment was not far from his favorite cafe.

As he lead Goku, not daring to let that arm go, through his door and into his dark apartment, Savi felt unaccountably nervous. Which was frustrating because he wasn't usually one to allow something as inconsequential as nerves to get in his way of doing anything.

Both sitting on the couch, Savi decided to go with his original plan to deal with Goku when he'd finally meet him again. So, after placing down his bag and kicking off his shoes, Savi said, gruffly.

“Thanks… for all those years ago.” Before he cuffed him on the head.

“Ouch! Why'd ya do that for, Savi?! Ya just thanked me!” Goku whined out, as he clutched his head with a hurt air.

Not believing Goku's act for a moment, since he could see the wide smile the monkey was trying to hide with his arms, Savi retorted.

“That was for just fucking leaving me there, stupid! Not to mention, I had a lot of fucking explaining to do when they found my foster father's, and his friends, corpses. You should've fucking hid it or gotten rid of them or something, dumb-ass!”

“Uh… sorry. Was kinda in a hurry at that time an' I knew that ya wouldn't get blamed since ya wasn't there an' all.” Goku sheepishly explained.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Savi decided to leave it alone for now. Instead he had a bunch of questions he'd been wanting to ask Goku since he'd seen him that first time when the monkey had run into him. However, before he could get a question in edgewise, Goku spoke up.

“So, ya heard me when I told ya my name? I thought ya was asleep.” He sounded wondering, but glad too.

“I wasn't, not entirely… at least I think I remember you laying beside me and… whispering your name.” Savi told him, quietly.

Without a warning, Savi found himself on this back on the couch with Goku hugging him tightly. About to yell at the moron to let him go, Goku interjected with.

“I'm so happy! We still have out connection. I didn't say my name outloud, Savi.” He said, rather cryptically in Savi's opinion.

Confused, Savi just stared up at Goku. But before he could get the chance to ask what he meant by that, Goku leaned down to lightly kiss him again.

Bringing his arms to encircle Goku's shoulders, Savi kissed back, parting his lips just slightly. As Goku slipped his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his tongue, Sanzo found himself arching up slightly as tingles spread throughout his body and up and down his spine.

When they broke apart to catch their breaths, Savi looked up into darkened golden eyes… whose pupils were oddly elongated instead of blown open.

Feeling a sense of unexplained unease, and yet familiarity, at that gaze Savi just laid there, allowing Goku to lay on him. He didn't know why he was letting this happen but… it felt comfortable almost.

“I know ya don't understand what's goin' on right now or why ya feel like ya know me. I know ya have questions an' I'm gonna answer everythin' real soon… but for now, why don't we just get to know each other again?” Goku softly asked.

Staring up intently into unexpectedly wise golden orbs, Savi reached a hand up to thread his fingers through Goku's hair and nodded just the slightest bit to show his agreement.

Not one to normally let anyone steer him one way or another, Savi nonetheless knew that he wanted to get to know everything about this open, yet mysteriously confusing teen, so he'd wait to ask questions at least for a little while.

Savi tentatively leaned into Goku, trying to trust that overwhelming feeling flowing through him… but it wasn't easy because not only was it difficult for him to allow anyone so close, but he felt irrepressible urge that his life had just changed. For the better or worse had yet to be decided.

As Goku claimed his mouth in a heated, hungry kiss, Savi felt the world melt away for a second and warmth fill his chest as he accepted that something had just started between he and Goku that he wouldn't be able to stop… even if he wanted to.

END.


End file.
